Drifting
by fedoraStorm
Summary: Character-centric drabbles. Dark Pit tries to find his place after the events of the game
1. Viridi

**Wow, long time no post. I could blame a lot of things, but it's really only my fault. Here, have some Kid Icarus drabbles! That's some sort of apology, right?**

**This ended up a lot darker than I expected. Maybe I'll do a lighter fic later on.**

_**I don't own any of the characters here, or their original work.**_

* * *

He's only in it for the power.

He reminds Viridi that when she tells him to make himself at home. She looks angry, like she might slap him, but instead she only turns and slams the door behind her.

Dark Pit is newest member of the Forces of Nature, and he has never hated himself more.

* * *

Somehow he's become Viridi's bodyguard as well as her soldier. He follows behind her as she walks through the forest, boots in hand. The path they tread on was originally worn dirt free of plant life, but grass and ferns grow with her every step, leaving small green footprints behind her.

Viridi breathes, and the forest breathes with her.

* * *

After several months, Viridi changes. She- wilts, is the only way he can describe it. Her hair loses its shine, her color fades, and her emotions lack their former intensity.

Arlon has him collect dead wood from the forest. Viridi's butler arranges it in a pile in the courtyard, and Phosphora lights it with a spark. To Dark Pit's surprise, Viridi walks straight into the bonfire. The flames quickly take her hair and clothing, turning the smell of the smoke putrid. He almost jumps in after her, but Arlon holds his shoulder in an iron grip. Viridi is calm as the fire burns away her flesh, leaving behind not a skeleton, but a golden wisp of spirit bright and radiant among the crimson flames. She emerges brighter, and somehow older than before.

"Fire cleanses the brush," Arlon says, "Letting growth begin anew."

* * *

His twin manages to rope him into visiting Skyworld, so Viridi grants him flight to get there.

It feels wrong, staying in the air with someone else's power. He takes the scenic route, despite Viridi's protest, and imagines his flesh burning to the bone, his dark feathers turning into white ash as he falls from the sky.

He makes it to Palutena's temple well before the five minute mark, but the smell of smoke follows him, wafting from theoretical feathers.

* * *

Pit takes his twin to visit his- their- mother. She's a lovely woman; strawberry blonde, with a snowy complexion. Her wings are long an elegant, brushing her ankles with their tips.

She asks Dark Pit if he has chosen a name for himself. He blinks. The thought had never occurred to him. When he tells her as much she laughs, high and jovial.

"Erebos," she names him. The darkness before the light.

* * *

When Viridi orders an attack on a city, he volunteers to lead the battle. She is impressed by his initiative, and grants his request.

By the time the Forces of Nature reach the city walls, every human has vanished.

Viridi seethes with anger, thorns erupting from her staff with every curse that escapes her lips. When she is breathless and red in the face, Erebos turns to leave. Vines erupt from the floor, binding his feet and hands. His blood stains the floor that night.

Viridi tries to teach him respect. He only learns defiance.

* * *

It's Arlon that's mopping his brow when Erebos wakes. Three days, he is forced to stay in bed while he heals. While his flesh burns. While his scars heal.

On the fourth day he collects his belongings and leaves the fortress. Arlon doesn't try to stop him, only shakes his head at every wince and "I'm fine" that escapes Erebos' lips.

Phosphora is waiting for him at the gate. "Don't try to stop me," he says, gripping his bow in scarred hands.

"What makes you think I would?" She pushes the doors open, revealing the Lightning Chariot, readied for flight.

* * *

He's not quite sure where Phosphora is taking him, but as the cool wind meets his face, he can't really bring himself to care.


	2. Gaol

**A/N: I'm really really sorry, guys. I was having trouble with these drabbles, and then I forgot about them… for six months… **

**(I'm really sorry)(PS: Gaol means Prison)**

* * *

Phosphora drives Phos and Lux deep into the mortal realm. The fortress ahead is small and short, with little in the way of imposing structure. The lightning chariot lands on a balcony, wheels and hooves sparking to a stop on the stone.

"Castle Gaol, our final destination."

_Prison_; The perfect name for Erebos' newest confinement.

Phosphora doesn't bother with a tour, or even a goodbye. She takes off, leaving him with two immortal stallions and no idea what to do next.

* * *

The first door he tries leads to a winding platform, with an evil aura at the top. The amount of dark magic is almost blinding. It's not somewhere Erebos wants to go while he's still wounded, so he closes the door and tries another. This one contains a hot spring. He sheds his tunic and slowly peels the bandages, hissing as the delicate, raw skin is exposed. The hot water burns him healed. He loves every minute of it.

Awful. Horrid. Ghastly. Castle Gaol is all of these things, but first and foremost it is neglected. The "garden" consists solely of vines that have shriveled and dried into ropes of thorns and roses. The statues of underworld monsters are worn into near featurelessness. Even the stairs and elevators are in disrepair; the twisted railings crumble under his fingers, now more rust than iron.

It seems a little like himself.

* * *

Erebos admits, he's avoiding the throne room. Even from the bottom of the ramp, he could feel the stench of underworld magic. Whatever boss Pit fought here must have been powerful, to leave such lasting remnants behind.

He opens the door, and the waves of evil and control disorient him. But not for long enough; He sees the armor assemble, sees it turn and glide, seeking its new host-

He runs. The door slams behind him, and the inevitable _thunk_ never comes.

* * *

He runs farther than necessary. He runs until his sides are bursting. He runs until his wound aches. He runs until he reaches Phos and Lux and the Lightning Chariot. Erebos stumbles in and cracks the reins. The Chariot flies north, carrying him with it.

He won't stay here. It doesn't matter that his wound isn't healed, or that he has nowhere to go. He can't stay here. He can't let himself be controlled again.


End file.
